


still my heart is singing we were right

by aprincessofdaxam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprincessofdaxam/pseuds/aprincessofdaxam
Summary: "For luck. Just for luck."





	still my heart is singing we were right

**Author's Note:**

> A re-write of THAT Karamel scene from the finale. Obviously, spoilers.

He tells her he has to go back, and she can't do anything but smile sadly, with understanding. Because really, she already knew, somehow. Something about the timing, the circumstances, something, has just felt off. This time, this place, might be his true home, but he spent years building a life elsewhere, a life that came with all its duties, and she'd be a poor hero herself if she didn't know that he had responsibilities to attend to, loose ends to tie up.   
  
They were standing in that garden together, just as she'd dreamed, and they've grown as friends and as partners - but she knew in her bones, even before they were interrupted by the Worldkiller cult, that their separate journeys aren't finished _yet_. It's not time for them _yet_.   
  
He told her once that he loved being a hero because he got to spend every day by her side. But she'd told him that being a hero and falling in love aren't easy things. All of those things are still true. She's loved being his partner, will welcome him back someday, but nothing about the lives they've chosen makes it easy.   
  
"I can't abandon the Legion, or the world I swore to protect right when they need me the most."   
  
"I know you can't. You wouldn't be the man you are if you did. The man I admire so much. The man I ... " She swallows hard, wondering why it always has to _hurt_ when she tells him. " ... the man I love."   
  
His eyes fly to hers like he can't believe it.   
  
"I never stopped," she manages. "We had to become something different, and I had to learn to be okay without you, and I am, but I couldn't let you go without knowing that I never stopped, and I'm so _grateful_ \- "   
  
He closes the space between them with two strides to inelegantly crush her against his chest, and she closes her eyes and fights to remember _everything_ , in case it's another year or seven before their orbit comes back around - to remember the way his arms fit around her just right, his heart pounding against her, hitching and jumping with her confession, the way she can hold him back as tightly as she wants without fear, and oh, Rao, how could so much sweetness and so much sadness be present in one moment?   
  
"I never stopped," he echoes, choking on the words. "I could _never_ stop. I'm so sorry if you ever thought I did."   
  
"I know," she whispers. "I knew it every time I saw that necklace around your neck, every time you looked at me, every time - " she laughs, though the tears - " - every time one of your friends quoted Funny Face."   
  
He laughs, too, but then he gets serious, fumbling. "I should - "   
  
"Don't you dare!" she interrupts, fiercely, making his eyebrows fly up before his hand can even think about going to his neck. "Keep it - for now," she amends. "Give it back to me next time."   
  
"Next time," he echoes. "If you ever need me until then - "   
  
When he produces the ring, she doesn't question it, allows herself only a moment of _what could have been_. But it feels like a promise, when he slides it onto her finger, feeling like it belonged there all along.   
  
"Well, I guess we've both got some saving to do."   
  
He turns to leave the balcony, but before he can get through the doors, she speeds back to him. When she kisses him, he tastes just like she remembers from the last time in that field, down to the salt of their tears. 

"Kara?"

"For luck. Just for luck."

He leans his forehead against hers, the way he always did when they were trying to give each other strength, and breathes in deeply, like he's trying to take her with him. They stand like that until the others come to find them, time for tearful goodbyes to be exchanged all around.

Before he turns to follow Winn, he tells her [just one word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969675), in her native tongue - and this time, his voice isn't choked, but strong and sure and full of faith.

She feels a smile blooming on her face without pain, and as she leans against Alex and lets her big sister lead her out the doors to go home, she replays that word in her mind, knowing it's the truest thing she's felt in a long time.   
  
_To be continued._

**Author's Note:**

> *This is so bad. I'm so sorry. I couldn't let it sit there un-fixed.   
> *Could be taken as a loose prequel to 'the thing about comets.' I didn't have a better 'goodbye' comment for him: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969675  
> *Title is from 'If I Never Knew You,' which is my favorite song for Karamel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hoZoBsZRtE


End file.
